When doing household chores, such as dish washing, dusting or laundry, many consumers may wish to experience a pleasant fragrance or odor as well as to recognize the cleaning attributes of their selected cleaning compositions. For example, in dish washing liquids, consumers value cleaning efficacy; however, given the choice between equally efficacious formulations, one of which promise to deliver fragrance and one of which does not, some consumers will select the formulation that promises fragrance delivery as an additional benefit.
Prior approaches to improving fragrance delivery include the inclusion of dish fragrances able to develop blooming or intense odors in to, e.g., dish washing liquids. However, these fragrances may overpower the consumer or linger to long of the cleaned surfaces. Other approaches include lowering the total surfactant level of the dish washing liquid; this approach has the disadvantage of reducing the cleaning efficacy of the dish washing composition.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a cleaning composition that delivers fragrance in an acceptable manner and exhibits a cleaning efficacy that is similar or better than the prior art compositions.